Una taza para dos
by BIAK
Summary: Es el día de su cumpleaños, pero Japón solo puede pensar en una cosa: que América-san quiere terminar con él. ¿Por qué si no lo estaría evitando? -Japón/Fem!USA-. Completo.
1. I

**Titulo: **Una taza para dos  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Japón/Fem!USA  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 limones  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Bonus: "Feriado" o "Hagamos que este día especial sea "de verdad" especial"  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: M de Lemon  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 4709  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Hago esto por mera diversión  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Es el día de su cumpleaños, pero Japón solo puede pensar en una cosa: que América-san quiere terminar con él. ¿Por qué sino lo estaría evitando? -Japón/Fem!USA-. Lemon.  
><strong>Notas Adicionales:<strong> En dos partes porque no me dio el tiempo para terminar la segunda. Quise hacer esto porque, ya que escribí algo muy hot para el cumple de América, creo que Japón merece su parte. En realidad, todo esto es una excusa para escrobir cosas hot. XD Además todos los títulos que se me ocurrían me sonaban más a Iggychu que a Ameripan, así que fue todo un problema decidir.

Espero disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo. Los reviews son bien recibidos :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Una taza para dos<span>**

Japón sabía que las cosas buenas habitualmente duran menos, como la caída de las flores de cerezo. Así que cuando América dejó de llamarlo repentinamente, supo que algo iba muy mal. Que, por alguna razón, ella lo estaba evitando. Pensó que eran cosas suyas, que debía tratarse de una mala temporada para la casa de su… compañera, así que en principio aguardó pacientemente como quien espera junto al río por algo que sabe aparecerá allí tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que toparon como países, y en ninguna de ellas ella se había tomado más de cinco minutos para estar con él públicamente. Nada de privacidad. Ella lo repelía como si tuviera alguna peste, pero eso era exagerar… un poco.

— ¿Qué será…? —Ladeó la cabeza frente a su mesa baja, mientras estaba sentado sobre el tatami como cualquier otro atardecer. Junto con la pregunta en el aire, pensando, la respuesta llegó como una _katana_ clavándose en sus entrañas.

Ella había dejado de sentir interés por él. Así de simple. Y el siguiente paso sería terminar con la relación que tenían.

Le costó un poco hacerse a la idea ¡pero era tan obvio! Todo tenía sentido si llegaba a esa conclusión. Normal. Sabía que ese día iba a llegar tarde o temprano, y aunque ahora le sorprendía un poco, se lo esperaba.

Lo que no hacía que le doliera menos. Pochi-kun se acercó a él alegre y todo lo que pudo hacer fue acariciarle la cabecita suavemente, porque la otra mano la tenía ocupada apoyando su cabeza, que de pronto necesitaba un poco de ayuda para no estrellarse contra la mesa baja impulsada por un repentino agotamiento ¡ah! ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña? ¿Se trataba de un indicio de la vejez? No la había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Trató de ponerse en _seiza_ otra vez de manera correcta frente a la mesa. Encendió la televisión donde se emitía la misma programación "demasiado alegre para ser verdad", como la había llamado América una de las tantas veces que se quedó a dormir en su casa. Rió, porque su comentario siempre le había parecido una verdad tremenda que él no se atrevía a admitir.

Estaba pensando en ella, y eso no podía ser bueno si las cosas iban a acabar. No habían estado mal, no había visto que nada comenzara a fallar. Aunque no debía haber obligatoriamente algo que fallara, había otros cientos de factores por las que las relaciones no funcionaban. A veces, simplemente no se daban y ya. América solía decir que por eso muchas personas en su casa se divorciaban, porque incluso después de años de casados la gente decidía tomar caminos diferentes.

Pero a fin de cuentas, ella parecía tener razón. Qué él supiera desde mucho antes que la relación se iría a pique no hacía que la caída fuera menos dolorosa. La última vez que la vio, en una junta con algunos países para atender asuntos sobre leyes internacionales, ella se había quedado tan entretenida y ocupada charlando con Inglaterra-san que apenas se tomó el tiempo para saludarlo e intercambiar dos o tres frases estereotipadas. Y solo porque él se había acercado a ella para hablar, algo que no logró al fin y al cabo.

No se suponía que debiera ponerse así —decepcionado, pensativo, entristecido, analista y hecho un manojo de nervios—si conocía desde el principio las reglas del juego. Ella nunca lo amó de verdad. Y todas esas veces que le dijo lo contrario era porque estaba confundida. Jamás le pidió que le mintiera y él no se engañaba con ensoñaciones. Siempre supo todo lo que necesitaba saber y a pesar de eso, decidió arriesgarse.

Un samurái no piensa en la muerte; su primer pensamiento al despertar es la vida y es el mismo que tiene antes de morir ¡la vida! Y él nunca había estado tan vivo antes de ella. Su vida realmente había comenzado cuando ella lo tocó por primera vez de esa manera y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, sellando un acuerdo mutuo de caricias, caricias que no debían significar tanto para él.

Pero estaba siendo melodramático. Estaba haciendo de esto un especial drama ¿por qué sino las lágrimas le salían de los ojos si no tenía el impulso de llorar? ¿Por qué? se limpió el rostro con las mangas de su colorido kimono. Parecía un niño. Debió ser un actor de kabuki en lugar de la personificación de Japón por la tragedia que estaba representado, como si fuera el fin del mundo. No había razón para estar triste ni menos para llorar.

—Duele—reflexionó después de un rato. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia la zona del corazón para presionar sobre ella. El corazón seguía bombeando, sí, pero él juraría, juraría que hace unos segundos sintió que se rompía.

Por alguna razón dolía terriblemente.

**_XOX_**

Siempre olvidaba sus cumpleaños, siempre; desde los últimos cientos de años que había dejado de darle importancia. Sin embargo, la gente a su alrededor no parecía sentir el mismo desdén que él, ni siquiera los otros países. Hizo acto de sus mejores vestimentas tradicionales para recibirlos en su casa, como había hecho los últimos años. Uno a uno todos fueron llegando y felicitándolo por tener un año más de vida.

Estuvo recibiendo saludos y atendiendo la llegada de sus invitados con gran cortesía, siempre atento a la puerta, esperando. Esperando a la persona que tanto deseaba ver llegara como los demás. No había recibido la habitual llamada temprano de ella con un entusiasta saludo. América-san siempre solía charlar horas y horas por teléfono sobre los detalles de la fiesta, argumentando que "la heroína siempre debía encargarse de que toda la fiesta resulte ok".

A veces era un poco cansino, pero tras cada llamada, más que agotamiento y fastidio, terminaba con una sensación cálida en el pecho. Siempre era bueno saber que a alguien le importaba, y aunque no quería causar molestias de ninguna clase a nadie, con ella era distinto, porque el entusiasmo de América-san era en verdad contagioso. Le sacaba una sonrisa aunque la disimulara, aunque le costara trabajo contenerse.

Era tan fácil ser él mismo con ella. Era tan fácil sonreír a su lado.

Pero este año ella no había llamado. Casi se había vuelto una costumbre esperar junto al teléfono el día antes a que América llamara. Eso que se había vuelto una tradición repentinamente había desaparecido esta vez, probablemente para siempre.

—Es una grandiosa decoración, Japón. —Inglaterra lo había felicitado. Este año, ante la ausencia de la iniciativa de América, él se había encargado solo de los arreglos y lo había hecho con un estilo más tradicional—. Se nota que América no metió sus narices este año.

Eso era lo que le partía el alma.

—América ha estado algo ocupada este último tiempo—la excusó, mientras su cuerpo se ponía nervioso y parecía temblar. No sabía si era cierto, no sabía nada de nada.

—Ya veo…aunque… bueno, ella es… así.

Japón quiso preguntarle si sabía algo de ella, si iba a venir. Pero desechó la idea de inmediato. No iba a meterlo en sus problemas. Además, ella podría seguir actuando normalmente con todo el mundo menos con él. No había motivo para decírselo y que él, como muestra de la amistad que aún mantenían, fuera a hablar con ella para reprochárselo. No, por nada de mundo debía ocasionar problemas a los demás con los suyos. Eso era tremendamente descortés.

La fiesta parecía ser un éxito. Muchas veces las demás naciones le reprocharon el hecho de que si esta era su fiesta no tenía por qué ser él el que los atendiera a ellos, sino todo lo contrario.

—Es un honor para mí poder servirles. —Les sonrió, trayendo una bandeja de postres japoneses.

No pareció convencerlos, pero al menos lo aceptaron. Eso sí, algunos países se ofrecieron a ayudarle, lo cual era gratificante pues solo no podría hacerlo todo y su cuerpo de anciano lo limitaba bastante. Aunque agradecía tener todo ese trabajo, así estaba menos tiempo ocupado pensando en América-san y la razón de su ausencia.

—A ti te pasa algo, Japón. —La voz de China-san interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, mientras iba a buscar más sake—. Te conozco bien porque soy tu hermano mayor.

A China no se le escapaban cosas así. No cuando él lo había prácticamente criado. Conocía hasta el más leve de sus cambios y aunque sabía detectar algunos que eran indicio de algo malo para él mismo, muchas veces el amor que le tenía lo cegaba.

—No es nada importante, de verdad, China-san.

— ¿Tiene que ver con la niñata de América?

Directo en el blanco.

—No quiero hablar de eso, por favor, mis disculpas. —Se inclinó para disculparse. Continuó su camino hacia la habitación donde estaban los invitados.

—Japón…—Alargó la mano hasta él como intentando detenerlo.

— ¿Sí?

Guardó silencio repentinamente. Era como si se debatiera entre decirle algo o no decírselo.

—Solo no te pongas triste por eso. Tu hermano mayor sabe lo que te dice.

—_Domo arigato. _—Aunque no entendía bien lo que trataba de decirle, se sintió verdaderamente agradecido de tener su apoyo, si bien sabía que al final si algo de lo que tenía que suceder ocurría, ni iría a llorar con él. Ni siquiera tenía pensado algo parecido.

Volvió con los invitados. La tarde se había hecho más amena con el correr de las horas. Podía fingir un poco más que estaba bien mientras estuvieran presente, se dijo; luego en la noche, cuando no hubiera nadie más en casa, tendría tiempo para pensar.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos, Japón. —Inglaterra fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa baja.

— ¿Tan pronto? —alegó Francia. Inglaterra le dio un codazo en las costillas y él pareció recordar algo, también.

Qué complicidad tan extraña…

—Ha sido un gusto. Japón. Eres un gran anfitrión, como siempre.

Se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento. Uno a uno los invitados fueron recogiendo sus cosas y agolpándose en la entrada principal. Japón apenas si se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nadie más que Inglaterra a su lado.

—No vemos, entonces… que tengas un buen fin de semana. ¡Ah! Por cierto, no te vayas a dormir temprano y disfruta por completo de este día ¿de acuerdo?

—Seguiré su consejo. —Aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo cuando todo lo que deseaba era encerrarse en su habitación y esconderse dentro de su futón. Esa era la razón del por qué se sentía especialmente aliviado de que todos sus invitados decidieran marcharse más temprano de lo normal.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Inglaterra ya se había ido. Miró el reloj y ni siquiera eran las ocho. Faltaban un par de horas para que su cumpleaños acabara. Fiel al consejo que Inglaterra acababa de darle, ocupó su tiempo en limpiar la casa después de la fiesta y para su decepción acabó más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado.

Todavía quedaban dos horas para que su cumpleaños acabara. Y América-san aún no se daba el tiempo de llamarlo ¿tan ocupada estaba? Una llamada no debía tomarle nada de tiempo, ella solía llamarlo todo el tiempo, antes, a cada hora ¿qué estaba mal? ¿Qué estaba yendo mal con él? Cada vez que lo pensaba, se le ocurrían más y más razones por las que ella debió alejarse de su lado. Tenía una lista enorme de defectos. Y por sobre todo estaba el hecho de que era extraño. No entendía como ella pudo haber aguantado junto a él tanto tiempo con toda esa gente diciendo una y otra vez lo raro que era.

No debía ponerse triste. Debía marchar con la frente en alto ignorando los comentarios maliciosos que llegaran hasta él, pero era difícil cuando él mismo estaba consciente, hoy más que nunca, de sus excentricidades. De que al mundo le resultaba particularmente gracioso comentar sus maneras de ser, muchas veces de forma despectiva.

Lo que más le dolía era imaginar que América debía pensar ahora igual que ellos. Lo que otros pensaran de él le tenía sin cuidado, pero no así con América-san. No, tratándose de ella no podía no importarle.

Porque ella se había vuelto la persona más importante para él. Su desprecio era tan doloroso como una bomba atómica. Con ella, había cometido el error de bajar sus defensas. Por ella, había aprendido a mostrarse sin tantas reservas, a ser más él mismo sin temer al qué dirán. Y por ella, también, se había esforzado en ser una persona digna de su afecto, para que sus sentimientos de amor que crecían día a día dentro de él fueran correspondidos.

Se había enamorado de ella irremediablemente, y pedía a los dioses que ella algún día sintiera lo mismo por él con algo de suerte. Los días de felicidad que habían construido juntos se habían desmoronado por culpa de su estupidez, su falta de cordura, su egoísmo, su apatía… ¡se le ocurrían tantas razones por las que ella debía de odiarlo! Que no podía culparla de nada si ella decidía terminar.

Decidió preparar un poco de té. Aún le habían quedado algunos dulces de la pequeña ceremonia de té que preparó en la mañana. La ceremonia del té siempre le había dado paz interior. Sería lo suficientemente tranquilo como para calmar su alma desconsolada.

Justo cuando acababa de hervir el agua alguien llamó a la puerta. Extrañado, se dirigió a abrirla. Se dijo a sí mismo que no albergara falsas esperanzas, que seguramente se trataba de alguien que volvía por algo que olvidó. Sí, debía tratarse de algo así. Tan seguro estaba de eso que cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar no pudo sino sorprenderse ver a América en medio de la noche, con un gran abrigo cubriéndola y una caja en la mano. No tenía la habitual alegría de siempre y no parecía estar muy contenta, pero era ella.

Se quedó sin habla. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

—América-san…—consiguió decir al fin.

—Japón. —Ella le sonrió. No era la sonrisa habitual llena de entusiasmo que siempre le mostraba, ni parecía que quería abalanzarse sobre él como antes—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Pero al menos era ella y se había acordado de su cumpleaños después de todo. Solo con eso podía ser feliz. La invitó a pasar. No quería detenerse a pensar en su estado de ánimo porque eso arrancaría la alegría que le causaba su presencia. Se repitió mentalmente que no importaba. Ella estaba ahí y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

— ¿Quiere tomar algo de té? —le ofreció apenas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa baja, él frente a ella.

—Sería estupendo—contestó alegre aunque su sonrisa se borró de inmediato de su rostro.

No esperó ni un minuto más para complacer a su invitada. Había sido una suerte que hubiera puesto a hervir el agua antes de que llegara. Fue a la cocina y sus manos rápidamente se pusieron a la obra. No obstante, quería ralentizar un tanto más el proceso. Inspiró profundamente. Todavía no estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que ella tuviera que decirle. Aún no estaba listo para la ruptura. Respiró lentamente para tranquilizarse y terminar de preparar el té, porque sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a la realidad por más horrible que fuera.

Volvió a la habitación. América jugueteaba con sus dedos, cosa impropia de ella. Dejó su taza de té frente a ella y ocupó su lugar al otro lado de la mesa. Le acercó los dulces japoneses para que los probara. No lo hizo. Le hubiera sorprendido más que lo hiciera, porque ella siempre solía decirle que sus dulces ni siquiera se acercaban a la palabra dulce, lo cual era normal considerando el excesivo dulce y colorido glaseado que ella le ponía a sus pasteles.

Bebió un sorbo de té tranquilamente. La observó ¿por qué no le decía nada? ¿Por qué no vino a su fiesta? ¿Por qué lo había estado ignorando durante casi un mes y ahora se presentaba en su casa con ese desánimo? ¿Tan difícil era dar por finalizada su relación? Tuvo un pequeño, casi ínfimo impulso de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, porque eso quería decir que para ella también era difícil. Igual que para él.

Abrió la boca. En unos minutos todo terminaría.

— ¿Por qué? —Dejó la taza en la mesa y la miró de frente. Una estupidez porque al momento en que ella lo miró directo a los ojos fue incapaz de sostener su mirada y la desvió a un lado, sonrojado y sentido—. El día de hoy, cuando no la vi con los demás en la fiesta, me preocupé mucho. Pensé que debía estar muy ocupada con asuntos que desconozco, pero…—Levantó la mirada para verla otra vez antes de apartarla—… pero si hay algo que pueda hacer… yo… quisiera poder ayudarla. —Se le quedaban cosas en el tintero, pero no sabía cómo seguir.

América exhaló pesadamente. Lo miró a los ojos, como debatiéndose entre llorar o mostrarse fuerte ¿era esta la señal que él estaba esperando para saber definitivamente que quería terminar?

— ¿Recuerdas el videojuego que querías y que yo te prometí te iba a regalar? —comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, como si estuviera quitándose de encima una ira tremenda—. Pues bien, te lo prometí y la heroína se puso en ello. Hablé con los fabricantes y después de horas y horas de charlas y papeleos me prometieron que me dejarían una copia ¡pero luego los muy cerdos no cumplieron cuando fui a buscarlo esta última semana! Aunque sale al mercado en unos meses ya estaba listo y terminado. Entonces ahí tuve que ir, hablar con ellos otra vez, recordarles lo que prometieron porque eso no podía quedar así y aunque usé todos mis encantos, hice ojitos y les di todas esas charlas sobre el valor de cumplir las promesas terminaron por hartarse y echarme ¡a mí, a la heroína! Y cuando me di cuenta, ya era tu cumpleaños y todo lo que tuve tiempo de hacer antes de tomar el siguiente vuelo hasta aquí fue hornearte un pie de manzana. —Le acercó la caja que había dejado sobre la mesa para que él revisara su contenido, que de hecho se veían más normal que los pasteles llenos de color que le había obsequiado en otras ocasiones—. ¡_I´m sorry_, Kiku! ¡Te prometí ese videojuego y al final no pude dártelo! ¡Promesa que lo intenté una y otra vez!

Resultaba increíble que ella pudiera decir todo eso de una vez sin que se le agotara el aliento. Estuvo escuchándola casi sin pestañar, atónito y sin poder creerlo. Había esperado escuchar algo completamente distinto.

— ¿Quiere decir que esa es la razón por la que ha estado evitándome todo este tiempo, porque no quería decepcionarme? —No lo podía creer. Le costaba creerlo aún, de hecho.

— ¡No es como si fuera cualquier cosa! era el regalo especial que quería obsequiarle a mi novio y que al final no pude darle.

Su novio. Después de todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza ¿podía ser así? ¿Podía todo terminar bien? ¿Podían ser solo demonios de su imaginación? La observó, viéndola sentirse tan culpable y miserable por una cosa que en realidad no tenía la importancia que ella le daba, no si lo comparaba con el miedo que había sentido de perderla.

— ¿Quiere decir que usted no estaba pensando en terminar conmigo? —Las palabras salieron de su boca aprisa, antes de que intoxicaran su alma y su mente. Al decirlas fue como si espantara a un viejo fantasma que tantos años lo acompañó.

América lo miró atónita.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Quiero decir ¡no! ¿¡Por qué querría terminar contigo!

Se le ocurría un millón de razones para que ella quisiera hacerlo. Bajó la cabeza, mirando los dedos de su mano. Seguramente a sus ojos debía estar temblando como siempre, pero le costaba trabajo mirarla. Hizo una mueca que bien podía ser interpretada como una sonrisa, pero que en realidad era un gesto nervioso, irónico.

—Soy… extraño. Mi físico no es alentador. No hay nada en mí que pueda ser considerado atractivo a la vista. —Hizo una pausa para mirarla. América se había quedado repentinamente quieta, como si le estuviera explicando una obviedad de la que ella todavía no se daba cuenta—. No me gusta mucho el contacto social y prefiero quedarme en casa viendo animé o jugando algún videojuego antes de salir con los otros. Mis gustos y costumbres son…. tan extraños que la mayoría no los entiende. —Agachó la cabeza entre los hombros, sonrojado y evitando mirarla, porque le daba una vergüenza enorme hacerlo y no quería detenerse ahora que le estaba explicando las razones del por qué era sensato terminar con él y que él podría entender si lo hacía—. Y como si fuera poco… soy… un pervertido de la peor clase.

Recordó de especial forma una la última vez que hicieron el amor. Él se había quedado entre sus piernas después del coito acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos, con la boca ocupada sorbiendo uno de sus pechos, mirándola a los ojos con profunda devoción mientras ella le devolvía la mirada tiernamente. La felicidad debía ser algo como eso. Se había sentido tan pleno y feliz unido de esa forma a ella que cuando eso ocurrió sin querer mientras la acariciaba no hizo más que seguir por inercia, como si fuera un paso más del ritual amoroso.

Hasta que ella notó el dolor y vio lo que él había hecho. Su rostro asustado, enfurecido e indignado era algo que jamás iba a olvidar. No se había dado cuenta de lo que había causado hasta que ella se apartó bruscamente y él vio con sus propios ojos la razón del por qué tenía tanto miedo asomándose en su punta rosada enrojecida después de sus atenciones. Cuando se ha soñado con algo durante tanto tiempo y se vuelve realidad cuesta creer que en verdad está ocurriendo: eso fue lo que sucedió en ese instante. Ella le pidió explicaciones y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que disculparse profundamente por dejarse llevar, con la frente tocando en suelo mientras se inclinaba en el piso. Sabía que había cometido un error terrible. Ella tenía todo el derecho de llamarlo depravado después de eso. Ese había sido el error que había desencadenado todos sus miedos esas últimas semanas.

—_Gomenasai_, América-san. —Con tan solo recordarlo le daban ganas de esconderse para siempre. Pero él no era un cobarde, nunca lo había sido—. Lo siento, por todo.

—Kiku…

Le gustaba oír su nombre humano de sus labios. Siempre lo llamaba así en la intimidad. Era una forma más personal para llamarlo a él y no al país: con eso le decía que deseaba al hombre y no a la nación. Y él se sentía afortunado cada vez que la escuchaba decirlo y se daba cuenta de que significaba algo para ella, aunque solo fuera una mentira ideada por su mente.

— ¿Eres tonto o qué? —América frenó sus pensamientos de golpe. Japón la miró directamente a los ojos y su enojo hizo que fuera incapaz de mirarla por más tiempo—. ¡Jamás me cansaré de repetírtelo! ¡_I love you_! ¡Aunque seas un friki de primera! —Ella también lo era, pero eso era cosa aparte—. ¡Aunque estés completamente loco! —continuó—. Te quiero, Kiku. Te quiero tal cual eres.

—Emily-san…

Ella tanteó los botones de su abrigo con sus dedos. Al fin había llegado el momento de sacar el plan B a flote.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará... Próxima parte y final, el lemon con todas sus letras ;) <strong>


	2. II

No estaba muerta ni nada de eso. Es solo que me fui de viaje y luego entre escritura y escritura se me fue el tiempo. Ni crean que había abandonado esta historia, nada de eso: es solo que es difícil para mí escribir más de una "escena" por día de este tipo, _si saben a lo que me refiero_. Además de estar arduamente trabajando mucho en la investigación para el lemon entre libros y páginas de la net XD. El resultado... bueno, juzguen ustedes mismos. Personalmente es uno de los Shots más largos que he escrito.

Fue difícil contentar a Japón. Luego de que te acostumbras a sus particulares gustos terminas por encontrarlos graciosos XD. Pero bueno, la respuesta a la pregunta de la primera parte la encontraran aquí. Es un tanto difícil cumplir los sueños de este personaje XD

Gracias a **DebiKyssa**, **hino-senpai**, **Hanako Motokawa** y **Scarlet Jade** por sus reviews en la primera parte : D

Esta parte me quedó descaradamente más larga que la anterior. Así que tómense su tiempo y disfrútenla ;) Se agradecen los reviews.

* * *

><p><strong><em>II<em>**

Japón no lo podía creer. Parpadeó un par de veces llevándose la larga manga del kimono a la boca, cubriéndole parte del rostro. La miró atónito de pies a cabeza. Se estaba sonrojando y tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro. No podía verse más patético.

América se sonrojó cuando él comenzó a sonrojarse también. No era nada fácil para ella tampoco. No estaba acostumbrada a usar vestiditos de niña, de lolita, ni usar el cabello tan ondulado como una muñequita, ni ese maquillaje infantil que era más propio de otras naciones femeninas que de ella. El vestido blanco le sentaba bien, al menos eso le había dicho Inglaterra cuando le ayudó a escogerlo. Ese idiota se estaba riendo disimuladamente mientras tenía problemas con el cierre de la espalda ¡¿quién había ideado esa estupidez? Por eso no los extrañaba de la época en que usaba algo parecido. Al final él la ayudó con el cierre. El muy idiota debía estar feliz de volver a vestirla como cuando era niña.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Él levantó la mirada, embelesado.

—Se ve hermosa, América-san. —Tragó saliva—. Muy hermosa.

Percibió algo de excitación en su voz. Miró más abajo a ver si su pequeño amigo estaba despertando entre sus piernas, oculto bajo el kimono color púrpura. No era para menos: el vestidito blanco llegaba hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas y en sus piernas se divisaban las medias de ligas con encajes. Eso Japón bien pudo comprobarlo cuando, andando con esos grandes tacones que su antiguo tutor le había asegurado combinaban perfectamente con el vestido, casi se cae al suelo mientras caminaba hasta su lado. Él tuvo una vista panorámica de su ropa interior del mismo color que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Definitivamente quería matar a Inglaterra.

—No entiendo cómo pueden gustarte estas cosas. —Ni tampoco entendía cómo a Inglaterra también podían gustarle, de paso. Para ella era mucho más cómodo ir con vaqueros o mejor aún, con faldas ligeras que no le impedían el movimiento: no como ese odioso traje—. ¿Te gusta, Japón?

—Mucho…—contestó él, mirando disimuladamente el escote del vestido adornado que daba una exquisita muestra de sus pechos. A América le encantaba cuando Japón era así de tímido.

—Aunque yo preferiría no llevarlo puesto. —Sintió como Japón se tensaba en sus brazos cuando al fin se ubicó a su lado correctamente, rodeando su brazo entre sus virtudes—. ¡Sería mucho más divertido que tú me lo quitaras!

Rió. Japón, como siempre, a pesar de todas las cosas que hacían juntos en la intimidad, se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Era muy dulce de su parte. Le daban ganas de follarlo con más fuerza aún, de saltar como una poseída sobre su cuerpo mientras él la estuviera penetrando.

Al parecer sus pensamientos se traslucían cual ropa interior en su rostro, porque con un vistazo Japón se sonrojó aún más, como si realmente hubiera leído lo que ella planeaba en su mente y también se lo hubiera imaginado, si es que no le había añadido nada más a esa fantasía.

—Aún no hemos terminado el té, America-san—respondió con toda tranquilidad, poniéndose serio de repente. _¿A quién le importaba el té en esos momentos?_, estuvo tentada a preguntarle. Hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos, indignada ¡prefería una taza de té a tener sexo con ella!

Él bebió de su taza con una ceremoniosa lentitud, como siempre. Ella seguía enojada cuando él le ofreció beber de su taza de té. A ella no le gustaba el té. Si no soportaba el de Inglaterra que era más dulce, menos podría con el que Japón le ofrecía, que era más bien amargo.

Japón pareció entender. Bajó la taza. Ella lo miró. Con lentitud él le acercó un dulce de castañas a la boca para que lo probara. Eso sí pudo hacerlo. Abrió la boca para recibirlo y sentir el sabor empalagoso y ligero, casi imperceptible de su sabor. Quiso que su lengua también lamiera los dedos de Japón antes de que se apartara. Japón se sonrojó al sentir que lamía sus dedos y no solo eso: la imagen a sus ojos se hizo una visión erótica y la mueca de placer en el rostro de América no ayudaba en lo absoluto a disiparla.

Tuvo tan mala suerte que el resto del bocadillo se le resbaló de los dedos y fue a caer dentro de la taza de té, salpicando el blanco vestido de América. Japón se puso tenso de inmediato.

—_Gomenasai. _—Se disculpó en el acto hecho un manojo de nervios. Su torpeza siempre le causaba problemas así. Y ahora había arruinado el hermoso detalle que América había tenido con él. Era una persona verdaderamente torpe.

América no le prestó mucha atención. Vio la mancha en su vestido sin mucha importancia, luego miró el bocadillo dentro de la taza de té. Eso puso a Japón más nervioso todavía. Se separó de su brazo.

— ¡Qué lío! —dijo, mirando la taza de té y acto seguido la tomó entre sus manos. Con una sonrisa la acercó a los labios de Japón para qué él bebiera. Él la miró sin entender y colocó sus manos sobre las suyas para recibir la taza y beber de ella. Al terminar levantó la vista hacia América y su rostro se iluminó

—Beba. —Le ofreció empujando las manos de ambos hacia ella. Sus ojos le habían proyectado tal determinación, tal erótica promesa oculta que no recordó cuándo recibió el brebaje que no le gustaba. Lo hizo sin quejarse, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras sus labios y su lengua hacían contacto con el té para degustarlo.

Terminó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa: realmente sabía bien. No era el sabor típicamente amargo que sentía al beberlo cuando rara vez lo hacía. Había algo más, algo más allá del té que le había sabido realmente bien. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que la culpa la tenía el bocadillo que había probado antes: su sabor dulce se había encontrado con el del té en su boca. Un encuentro extremadamente sorpresivo.

— ¿Lo ha descubierto?

América volvió el rostro hacia él, interesada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— El choque de ambos sabores—le explico—. Por sí solos, el sabor de ambos puede no ser delicioso; _demo_, cuando ambos se reúnen la boca, ocurre. —Apartó la taza de té entre ambos dejándola en la mesa y la observó con tranquilidad—. Durante la ceremonia del té se acostumbra probar lo dulce con lo amargo.

Hizo ademán de acercarse. Mucho. América se sorprendió porque él solía rehuirla todo el tiempo y sin embargo ahora estaba acercándose a ella. No le molestaba, en lo absoluto: por el contrario, la idea le agradaba; solo que viniendo de él no se esperaba que tomara la iniciativa.

Entonces cuando él la besó castamente en los labios, de la forma más dulce que hubiera imaginado, de la manera más inocente y más pura, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir los ojos atónita por lo que estaba presenciando, y echarlo en falta cuando él se apartó lentamente. Japón, al contrario que ella, había cerrado los ojos para besarla y los abrió tan solo cuando sus labios ya no estaban pegados a los suyos y él se encontraba a una distancia prudente de ella.

—El resultado es sorprendente, ¿no le parece?

América cabeceó entusiasmada.

— ¡Es genial! —Podía volverse fan del té japonés después de esto. Claro, siempre que consiguiera alguno de esos bocadillos también.

Japón tomó ambas tazas servidas sobre la mesa y los dulces japoneses, los reunió en la misma bandeja en que las había traído y las dejó en un rincón del piso de tatami. A América le sorprendió un poco que él no fuera a la cocina ya que él era muy cuidadoso con esas cosas. Acto seguido, supo por qué lo había hecho.

Él le dio el beso apasionado que estaba esperando ¡_Oh, Yeah_! ¡Al fin algo de acción! No podía esperar a ver lo siguiente que le iba a hacer o lo que ella le acabaría haciendo.

Japón de alguna manera acabó por acostarla sobre la mesa. Por eso había quitado las tazas y los dulces. Hizo un camino de besos desde sus labios, sus pechos y su vientre hasta sus piernas. Sus manos acariciaban sus pechos fuertemente de arriba hacia abajo sobre la ropa. No la había desvestido aún. Cuando América abrió los ojos que cerró producto de la emoción lo encontró muy contento entre sus piernas, demasiado cerca de su entrepierna como para apartar malos pensamientos.

El contactos con sus ojos fue explosivo y le dio el permiso a Japón se seguir adelante con su plan. Con el dorso de su dedo índice y medio le tocó las bragas y acarició su centro bajo la tela. América gimió sin contenerse, clara señal de que le estaba gustando.

Incluso percibía algo de humedad bajo sus bragas, muestra de su excitación antes que comenzaran. Una leve sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y le hinchó el pecho de dicha, porque entonces ella se había excitado con él sin necesidad de que hubiera hecho algo claramente sexual antes. Tal vez eso quería decir que para ella no era tan desagradable a la vista y que por el contrario su apariencia sí le pareciera digna de admirar. El dinero invertido en sus vestimentas nuevas para la ocasión había valido la pena a fin de cuentas.

—Kiku…

Levantó la vista hacia sus ojos azules como el océano, prestando atención.

— ¿Quiere que me detenga?

—Nada de eso, _baby_—Movió las caderas hacia arriba, invitándolo con un contoneo. Una sonrisa amplia adornaba su rostro y en sus ojos traviesos no se reflejaba ni un poco de inocencia.

—Es usted muy impaciente—suspiró, acariciando lentamente su clítoris sobre la ropa y descuidadamente deslizando sus dedos más abajo lentamente. Su humedad se percibía en el aire, demasiado cerca, demasiado tentadora para ignorarla.

Se separó de ella un instante para tomar impulso y tras mirarla con cierta complicidad, toda la que su inescrutable mirada le permitía, fue a la carga de la inmaculada ropa interior blanca para lamerla.

América se retorció sobre la mesa cuando él comenzó: más lascivamente al principio y calmándose después, tomándose tiempo entre lamida y lamida. Dio pequeños besos sobre sus labios y deseó deshacerse de esa molesta tela que le impedía tomar sus jugos en su boca. Ya se desharía de ella más adelante.

Todo lo que ella quería gritarle era que le quitara la ropa interior y la lamiera directamente sin esa molesta braga en medio, pero él parecía no querer lo mismo. Movió sus cadera contra su boca, invitándolo a entrar o a probarla, cualquiera de las dos, la que él quisiera: o ambas, mucho mejor. Estaba tan segura que eso resultaría que le sorprendió que él se alejara de ella ¿qué diablos había hecho mal? ¿Qué demonios tenía él en la cabeza?

Japón se alejó definitivamente de su cuerpo y su atención pareció volverse hacia la caja que contenía el pie de manzana que América le había preparado. Se movió de rodillas hasta alcanzarla y coger un pedazo. Parecía bastante bien y normal para venir de ella. Sobre todo comestible y apetecible. No era que América fuera una mala cocinera como Inglaterra, por ejemplo, pero la mayoría de su comida favorita era muy poco nutritiva.

Le dio un mordisco. El sabor era dulce y empalagoso, tan americano como Emily-san. Después de todo, el pie de manzana era un ícono de la comida americana casera. Él se sentía especialmente con suerte de que ella hubiera decidido traérselo porque iba a poder darle una mejor explicación de su cultura gracias a eso. No conforme con una primera mordida dada su ansiedad, probó otro bocado antes de volver con ella y ofrecerle un poco de su porción. Creyó que debido a su enojo no lo recibiría, pero al parecer su amor por su comida era más fuerte y accedió a darle una mordida mientras seguía fulminándolo con la mirada por haberla dejado así de excitada y luego abandonarla. Pero esa nunca había sido su intención e iba a demostrárselo.

—Quiero explicarle esto de mejor manera—le dijo, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Ella asintió una vez, tragando saliva esperando lo que viniera—. Permítame mostrarle esto de lo amargo y lo dulce de una forma más personal. —Dejó sobre la mesa el trozo de pie que estaba comiendo para tomar la ropa interior de América y deslizarla por sus piernas hasta quitarlas completamente. Los ojos de ella brillaron con expectación y él casi se deshizo en el acto cuando vio su entrada húmeda y deseosa de sus atenciones.

Sus dedos hicieron contacto con su intimidad desprovista de vello. Sonrió al verla tan preparada para él. América-san realmente se había esmerado en lucir perfecta para él en su cumpleaños. Su dedo índice y medio se deleitaron haciendo un recorrido de arriba a abajo por su intimidad, desde su Monte de Venus hasta la sensible zona cerca de su ano. Luego, la miró directamente a los ojos y, aunque muy en el fondo sus ojos proyectaban pura lujuria, supo contenerse y ocultarla muy bien de su mirada.

—_Arigato_ por obsequiarme el dulce sabor de su pie de manzana. Ahora…—sus dedos hicieron presión en su entrada, adentrándose levemente sin meterse del todo sin dificultad gracias a la lubricación—…quisiera probar el otro obsequio que tan generosamente me ofrece ¿me lo permite, América-san?

¿Él quería decir que…?

— ¡Hazlo!—le otorgó, casi rogando más que permitiendo—. ¡Toma cuanto quieras!

—_Hai. _—Obedeció complacido. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su sexo y comenzó a chupar y a lamer. América gimió y se retorció sobre la mesa nada más al comenzar ¡quería que esa lengua y esa boca le hicieran tantas cosas ahí donde le dolía! _¡Oh my fucking God! ¡Yes!_

Si creía que su tortura estaba completa, se equivocaba. Cuando Japón atrapó su botón rosa entre sus labios creyó que se moría e iba al cielo… ida y vuelta dos veces cuando se dedicó a dar lametazos en esa zona exclusivamente, usando la lengua como si fuera un fugaz látigo sobre la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Abandonó su clítoris solo para dar una rápida lamida hasta su entrada, sorber y volver a subir. Sus dedos reemplazaron a su lengua en su vagina mientras su boca volvía hasta su nudo de nervios. Si a todo eso se le sumaba que él no paraba de mirarla a los ojos con esa complicidad, entre gozo y perversión, todo era una explosión de arcoíris y placer. No tardó en estallar su primer orgasmo.

Pero no había terminado. Cuando América abrió los ojos después de esa gran sacudida de placer, Japón continuaba laboriosamente entre sus piernas, colocando las manos bajo su trasero a fin de levantarlo, acercarlo más a él y tener completo control de esa parte de su cuerpo para moverla a su antojo, al ritmo de su boca. Las embestidas que su lengua le daba a su botón y los dedos que se colaban hacia su interior tras separar sus labios con los dedos de la otra mano dieron el paso a su segundo orgasmo.

— _Stop! _— América estaba demasiado sensible cuando lo obligó a parar. Era una locura, porque sentía que estaba a punto de tener su tercer orgasmo de lo cerca que estaba cuando lo detuvo. Pero no era justo y como la buena heroína que era debía detenerlo—. ¡Se supone que este es tu cumpleaños y la que se está llevando todo lo bueno soy yo!—La heroína debía sacrificarse en el nombre de la justicia. Japón pareció entender porque de inmediato paró.

—Es un honor para mí que usted me permita beber de su miel. —Hablaba con completa seriedad—. Supongo que me dejé llevar por el agradable sabor que América y su cocina formaban en mi boca. Me disculpo si le causé alguna incomodidad. —Hizo una reverencia.

Él tenía que estar bromeando. Eso no era incomodar de cualquier forma en que se le mirara.

— ¡Estaría bien si lo hicieras cualquier día, menos este! Hoy esta heroína quiere complacerte por tu cumpleaños ya que no te pude dar el obsequio que en verdad quería darte.

Como si sus palabras hubieran tenido una clase de efecto negativo en él más que convencerlo, Japón se quedó quieto de pronto y su rostro se volvió aún más estoico que de costumbre. Con el tiempo ella había aprendido que eso solo ocurría cada vez que él trataba de esconder una emoción negativa como la tristeza o la decepción, y eso era lo que menos quería que él sintiera ahora.

— Así que se trataba de eso. —Levantó la mirada y con determinación se dirigió a su compañera—. No es necesario que tenga sexo conmigo por algo así. Con que se haya acordado de esta fecha es más que suficiente. —No mentía, estaba feliz, muy feliz de que ella lo hubiera recordado después de todo y de descubrir que realmente no quería terminar con él. Aún así, lo sucedido durante la última vez que intimaron hacía estragos en su cabeza y lo carcomía con la culpa: era más que comprensible si ella no quería tener más sexo con él después de eso.

— ¡Pero sí quiero hacer el amor contigo, Keeks! —Hizo especial énfasis en que ellos estaban "haciendo el amor" y no solo "teniendo sexo". A Japón también le alegró saber eso. Pudo verlo cuando ese sonrojo tímido se asomó en sus mejillas y en sus ojos opacos vislumbro levemente la ilusión que esas palabras le hacían—. ¡No creo que estuviera más caliente de estar en el infierno gracias a ti!

Las palabras lo noquearon un poco. Al darse cuenta, América ya se había colocado en cuatro sobre la mesa, mirando hacia él de frente con una sonrisa juguetona y un deseo tan palpable como la mesa en la que estaba subida.

—Desabróchate el kimono, Keeks. ¡Quiero tocarte!—le sonrió acariciando el camino desde sus labios hasta la parte en que su Kimono se cerraba—. Estoy deseando probarte. —Su mano no perdió tiempo en buscar su trasero y darle un agarrón antes de dirigirse hasta su miembro sobre la ropa, despierto y reprimido. Japón abrió los ojos con fuerza después de esa imprudencia y bien sabía que si seguía así mucho tiempo iba a volverse loco, sobre todo teniendo en frente a una mujer tan sexy como América-san para complacer sus deseos.

Rápidamente se deshizo del _obi_ de su atuendo y de los demás lazos que sujetaban su kimono. Lo abrió para mostrarle su pecho descubierto, desprovisto de vello naturalmente a diferencia de otras naciones. Aunque su cuerpo era delgado por naturaleza el entrenamiento que hacía desde hace siglos le daba una apariencia ejercitada que aunque era trabajada ni en sueños podría compararse con la de Alemania o con la de Rusia, lo cual era fuente de constante frustración para él, pero que era un hecho que no podía cambiar por más que quisiera.

América se relamió los labios cuando él le enseñó su pecho desnudo. Sus manos se acercaron a sus pectorales y sus dedos presionaron sobre las duras puntas de sus pezones, bajando hasta su tórax hacia su vientre y deteniéndose en su ingle. Miró la odiosa tela que era su _fundoshi_ y deseó poder desaparecerla con la mirada. Japón, embobado por la vista y sus atenciones casi se olvida de quitarla y de la desesperación que a América-san le causaba su ropa interior tradicional. Ciertamente no quería perder otra _fundoshi _a manos de su ansiosa amante con su superfuerza.

Estaba deshaciendo los nudos que América tanto odiaba cuando sintió que ella tomaba la tela con su boca y, a medida que él iba desenredándola, se lo iba quitando con los dientes. Era una visión tan erótica que si no hubiera tenido más autocontrol de su cuerpo de inmediato se hubiera corrido en su ropa interior.

—Siempre quise hacer esto—le sonrió América poco después de quitarse la tela de la boca. Le sonreía como una niña que sabía había cometido una jugarreta que no le estaba permitida. Aunque él nunca le dijo que no lo hiciera, esa acción había sido sorpresiva.

— _Shimata!_ —Estaba a punto de responderle con algo cuando ella se lo llevó directamente a la boca. De una sola vez. Casi le da un infarto y maldijo por lo bajo en japonés. Era una suerte que ella no entendiera nada de lo que acababa de decir, porque aunque técnicamente no significaba algo malo, no era propenso a decir palabras como esa. Jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos con picardía.

—_Sorry._ —Sus ojos traviesos, su sonrisa y su voz cantarina le decían que no sentía casi haberlo matado en absoluto—. ¿Quieres que continúe?

_«__Por favor»,_ quiso decirle, pero se sonrojó gravemente antes de siquiera poder pensar en decirlo. Para América eso era más que suficiente: su cara ansiosa y su respiración entrecortada lo decían todo.

—_Ok!_ —Se lo llevó a la boca más lentamente que la vez anterior, para darle tiempo al anciano aburrido de su novio de acostumbrarse a la sensación de sus labios rodeando su pene y que no le diera un ataque. Ella ya había superado las primeras arcadas y la sorpresa del sabor hace un buen tiempo, el problema era que él seguía mostrándose recatado cuando obviamente no lo era. América bien sabía que no era la primera en hacerle algo así, pero esas eran cosas de pasado y no quería pensar tanto en ello porque podría ponerse celosa. Eso sí, estaba más que segura de que era la mejor de todas sus amantes por obvias razones ¡nadie podía hacerlo enloquecer tanto como ella!

Lo que sí le sorprendía era que estaba vez su sabor parecía diferente ¿la abstinencia de casi un mes, tal vez? Su miembro ya soltaba líquido pre-eyaculatorio antes de que ella lo tomara porque estaba muy excitado desde antes, así que probablemente era eso. O bien todo era parte del dichoso contraste de sabor entre lo amargo de su esencia y lo dulce de su pie de manzana que Kiku había estado explicándole. Deslizó su lengua por todo lo largo del tronco a la base hasta tomar uno de de los testículos en su boca y besarlo.

Japón casi se tambaleó. Ella lo hacía saltar al espacio con solo una caricia: se quedaba completamente suspendido en su mente cada vez que eso ocurría, como si en su cabeza de pronto la gravedad no existiera. Sus rodillas flaqueaban y seriamente dudaba que pudiera permanecer de pie frente a la mesa mientras ella le siguiera dando sexo oral. América debió presentirlo porque lo tomó de las caderas a cada lado con ambas manos, bajando peligrosamente hacia su trasero mientras su boca seguía muy ocupada en darle atenciones. Lo sostuvo fuertemente.

—Emily-san… v-voy a correrme. —Estaba tan extasiado que casi se le olvida avisarle. Normal cuando ella estaba tan aplicada en su labor y él solo estaba dedicándose a disfrutar. Dudó acerca de tocarle la cabeza para aparatarla o mantener los brazos tras su espalda. Al final optó por lo segundo ya que lo primero podía malinterpretarse y eso era lo que menos quería—. Aléjese, _kudasai._

Demasiado tarde. América alcanzó a apartarse con prisa antes de que explotara en un potente orgasmo sobre ella. Apenas le había dado tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente y ahora su traje y su escote estaban manchados con su esperma. Peor aún, en su boca aún había restos del semen que había salido antes de que Japón explotara definitivamente. Él jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad después de esa eyaculación. Pocas veces lo había visto soltar esa cantidad. El sudor pegaba sus oscuros cabellos a su rostro. Hace eones que no lo veía así de cansado y satisfecho, como si hubiera corrido una maratón y hubiese llegado a la meta antes que nadie.

—_Sumimasen_. —Se apresuró a disculparse con autentica culpa cuando volvió a haber aire en sus pulmones, inclinándose profundamente varias veces para enfatizar su sentir. Él en verdad parecía estar pasándola fatal—. _Sumimasen_ —volvió a repetir, profundamente apenado.

— ¡Kiku! —exclamó con fingida impresión para asustarlo. La verdad es que más que espantarla le divertía lo sucedido, no así para Japón que se asustó aún más al oírla y se inclinó rápidamente muchas veces más hecho un manojo de nervios.

América se apartó limpiándose la boca de sus fluidos con el dorso de la mano y luego tratando de quitar la mancha de su escote. Sí, definitivamente la abstinencia tenía que ser la causante de todo eso. Pobre Japón: tanto tiempo solo… debió haberle dolido más de lo que pudiera imaginar dada la evidencia. Se sintió mal de pronto, porque probablemente él ni siquiera debió ser capaz de…

— ¿Te masturbaste alguna vez mientras yo no estaba cerca?—preguntó casualmente, como quién habla del clima.

Él apartó la vista hacia otro lado, rojo hasta las orejas como si el solo hecho de que ella lo hubiera pronunciado fuera causa de vergüenza ajena, sobre todo tratándose de una pregunta tan personal. Sacudió la cabeza. Bingo.

—_Etto_… yo… yo no…. — ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué cada vez que pensaba en ella su corazón se había hecho pedazos durante ese mes, dejándolo absolutamente incapaz de autocomplacerse? Tampoco había sido capaz de tocarse viendo alguna serie o videojuego de corte erótico porque sentía que de alguna forma podía estar engañándola con un personaje 2D. Sí, a ese extremo idiotez llegaba y se sentía verdaderamente tonto por eso ahora que lo pensaba.

Los ojos de América se iluminaron conmovidos por sus palabras.

—Japón… ¡eres tan lindo y tonto! —Le dio un abrazo desde donde estaba rodeando su cadera. La culpa se sentía horrible y no hallaba la hora de redimirse. Tonta de ella que pensó que lo estaría manejando todo muy bien él solo durante el tiempo que no estuviera a su lado. Ahora veía que no era así. Japón además había antepuesto su placer al de él ¡y se suponía que ese era su cumpleaños y no el de ella!

Se abalanzó con fuerza desde la mesa hasta él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Producto de eso ambos cayeron al suelo. Japón no supo cómo reaccionar cuando la tuvo sobre sí, tan cerca y con su mirada tan azul como el océano fijamente en él. Se sentía tan disminuido, como si ella tratara de ver algo en sus vacíos ojos almendrados, pardos hasta casi ser negros ¿Qué veía, qué veía en él? Deseaba que no fueran los oscuros secretos de su alma, porque se sentía tan vulnerable que creía que ella podría descubrirlos con solo mirar. Ojalá ella viera algo bueno en su oscuro ser, algo que no la asustara y le ayudara a estar más cerca de su corazón, pero eso era absurdo: su corazón se había ido con ella desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron y se vieron verdaderamente hace muchos años atrás.

Había estado secretamente enamorado de América desde entonces. Y no podía creer que los dioses lo bendijeran permitiendo que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Eso era más de lo que una persona sencilla como él podía esperar merecer.

— Kiku… —dijo en un susurro cerca de su oreja—. ¡Eres el mejor! —Lo besó en los labios y él no se opuso: solo cerró los ojos para regocijarse más. Emociones tan fuertes como esa era mejor disfrutarlas en la privacidad del alma.

Ella metió su lengua dentro de él y le invitó a jugar. La suya dudó un instante antes de unirse a sus juegos. América le lamió los labios y los atrapó con los suyos una y otra vez, succionando su labio inferior varias veces. Reía con verdadera dicha de sus tímidas y torpes respuestas. Le acarició los hombros con las manos y las deslizó hacia sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos paralelamente, enlazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Emi-chan…—Estaba tan feliz que le costaba trabajo creer que era cierto. Era una lástima que su cara de póker asiática le impidiera demostrarle sus sentimientos. Abrió los ojos para verla cuando percibió que se alejaba y la vio acomodarse mejo sobre él sentada en sus caderas. A su pene no le faltaba nada para volverse duro otra vez con ese contacto tan directo de sus genitales con los suyos. Ella se afirmó de sus hombros para irse rozando contra él.

La rápida fricción era devastadora, en especial teniendo en cuenta que no había ninguna tela de por medio, solo sus miembros descubiertos rozándose y estimulándose mutuamente. Su humedad era tan notoria que se deslizaba alrededor de él en el más cruel de los juegos. América giró la cabeza para ver la imagen del roce de sus genitales en movimiento, alejándose perversamente de su miembro después de casi haberle permitido deslizarse hacia su entrada, luego disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos para continuar la danza alrededor de él. Su botón contra su miembro. América se mordió el labio inferior cuando volvió el rostro hacia su urgido amante que respiraba con dificultad.

— ¡Creo que ya estás duro otra vez, Keeks! — ¿Por qué tenía que destacar lo obvio tan alto? Sus nerviosos labios se deshicieron intentando decir algo con que contestarle, pero estaba tan urgido que apenas parecía mover la mandíbula. Ella se detuvo. ¡No! quería que siguiera bailando sobre él.

América se alejó de Japón y se hizo para atrás en el tatami, deslizándose hasta apoyar la espalda completamente en el suelo, rodillas arriba y separadas dándole una completa visión de su intimidad. Vestida como una lolita con solo su pubis al descubierto, ella le parecía parte de una muy anhelada fantasía sexual. Apoyado en sus codos Japón se levantó hasta recuperar la compostura necesaria para sentarse en _seiza _frente a ella. Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas ya en ese punto.

Ella comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con las caderas que lo mantuvieron hipnotizado un buen tiempo antes de que su cerebro volviera a hacer conexión. Pensando, Japón buscó gatas uno de los cojines para ponerlo bajo la pelvis de América y facilitar así la penetración. Estaba sobre ella apoyando su cuerpo con la fuerza de sus brazos, ambos respirando intensamente y viéndose a los ojos fijamente, sabiendo lo que venía. Japón estaba listo para penetrarla cuando su cerebro le hizo reaccionar y detenerse a tiempo.

—Condón… yo… voy por uno. —Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse ¡Había estado a punto de cometer un terrible error si su mente no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo! Se levantó del suelo algo atolondrado pensando en qué parte de su alcoba había dejado la caja de condones la última vez que los usó, temiendo no encontrarlos o aún peor, que no hubiera ninguno. Tragó saliva: ese era un escenario horrible en el que ni él ni su pobre erección querían verse envueltos.

Esos pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza cuando América lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo al pasar por su lado. No entendía por qué lo estaba deteniendo y solo pudo volver el rostro hacia ella para saber qué le ocurría en lugar de continuar hacia su habitación en la búsqueda del preservativo.

— ¡He estado tomando las píldoras desde hace un buen tiempo! Creo que ya es hora de hacerlo sin nada entre los dos de por medio. —Lo necesitaba ya mismo. Estaba tanto o más excitada que él—. Por favor, Keeks, _Fuck me._

— ¿Está segura de esto? —Se arrodilló a su lado para tomar su mano. Lo que le estaba pidiendo era algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera de ninguna forma. No porque técnicamente corrieran el riesgo de concebir, los países no podían hacerlo solo así pues debía haber causas sociales envueltas, sino porque era un gran paso en su relación—. Tenga en cuenta que hacerlo ahora de esta manera después de lo que prometimos es…

— ¡Sí, ya lo sé! ¡Solo quiero que la metas! ¿Ok? ¡Si te digo que estoy segura de que eres especial es porque realmente estoy segura de eso! ¡No lo haría de no estarlo!

—América-san…

— ¿Qué? No sé si tú estás listo, pero yo lo estoy. Desde hace mucho tiempo que yo…— Se estaba deprimiendo al ver que Japón no estaba tan seguro de dar ese paso como ella. Sintió ganas de llorar o golpear algo para ser más precisos ¡Y eso que pensaba que el muy ingrato estaría feliz por permitirle algo así!

—Me siento profundamente honrado de tener tal privilegio. Pero me preocupa que usted esté haciendo esto por razones equivocadas. Antes, me gustaría saber si ha meditado esto con la debida responsabilidad.

_« ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan serio y aburrido_?», pensó América inflando las mejillas, cansada de toda su seriedad y su formalismo. Iba a contestarle, claro que iba a hacerlo.

—No, no es por tu cumpleaños, Keeks. Sí, lo he estado pensando desde hace varios meses atrás. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Podrías venir aquí entre mis piernas y hacer el trabajo sucio? —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentirse un poco descarada al decirlo a sabiendas de que él le hacía todas esas preguntas porque en verdad estaba preocupado ¿pero de qué otra forma le decía que lo necesitaba inmediatamente? —. Por favor, Keeks, te quiero. _I love you, ¡ai shiteru!_ —dijo al final como un muy descuidado japonés. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

Japón esbozó una tranquila sonrisa. Eso sí que sorprendió a América.

—Ya veo, entonces está bien así. Voy a entrar. —Se colocó frente a ella en la posición_ seiza_ con las rodillas más separadas y la subió a su regazo, poco más abajo de su pene completamente despierto. La observó de reojo, esperando cualquier reacción negativa de su parte para detenerse. No lo hizo. Por el contrario, América rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y separó sus piernas alrededor de sus muslos. No pudo sostener por mucho tiempo su mirada estando frente a frente, así que la apartó avergonzado—. _Ai shiteru, I love you too_—dijo en su idioma, terminando su inglés con un notorio acento japonés.

Ella se adelantó subiendo hasta él hasta estar a la altura de su miembro. Tomó impulso. Dejó que él condujera sus caderas para bajarla hasta él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Japón se abría paso en su interior. Sintió dolor: sintió como él realmente entraba en ella si nada más entre ellos, solo piel contra piel. Tan caliente y palpitante, tan vivo. Esa sensación tan agradable debía ser la razón por las que muchas personas comunes dejaban deliberadamente la protección en el olvido.

No. Había algo más que hacía ese momento tan especial. Y al abrir los ojos y toparse frente a frente con los de Japón lo supo. Esto se sentía así de bien porque lo estaba haciendo con él, con su persona amada.

—Te quiero, Kiku. —Rodeó con sus piernas su cintura hasta quedar aferrada a él—. ¡Estoy tan contenta de tenerte dentro de mí!

Japón la observó detenidamente, estoico. América pensó que había hecho algo mal para que él se pusiera así y se sintió como una imbécil por decirle algo tan cursi como eso. No importaba mucho, solo no debía hacerlo otra vez y ya si tanto le molestaba. No era un niñita y no se pondría a hacer un berrinche por eso como Inglaterra apostaría que haría. Había madurado. Él comenzó a moverse lentamente, a dar estocadas contra ella. América no pudo reprimir los gemidos placenteros y aferró más fuerte a él de brazos y piernas. Escondió su rosto apoyándose en su hombro.

— ¡Permítame ver su rosto mientras la hago disfrutar, _onegai shimasu_!

Ella sonrió sin que él lo viera ¿quién era ahora el de las frases cursis?

— ¡Lo has visto muchas veces ya, _darling_! Cada vez que me penetras.

—_Hai_, pero cada vez es única y diferente. Nunca volverá a repetirse—dijo. América retrocedió hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Japón curvó el rostro esbozando una sonrisa—. Por más que intento recordar cada detalle del rostro y cuerpo de América-san cuando le practico el amor, es imposible para mí incluso si me concentro en ello. —Quitó sus brazos de sus caderas y los subió hasta su espalda, abrazándola. Una de sus manos le acarició el rostro después—. Así que, como en la ceremonia del té, recordaré que este momento es único y me dedicaré por entero a disfrutar cada segundo como el precioso e irrepetible instante que es ¿está bien si hago eso, América-san?

Cabeceó asintiendo ¡Sí, sí y mil veces sí! Esta vez sí se sintió como una niña cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron con tanta fuerza y sonrió tan alegre. Japón le acarició el cabello. De alguna forma, aunque no estuviera sonriendo, América sabía que él también se sentía más feliz que nunca. Japón apartó la mano de su cabeza, igual la de su espalda. Ambas bajaron hasta la altura de su trasero hasta casi tocarlo.

—Voy a moverme más rápido.

— ¡Hazlo! _¡Oh, yeah, baby!_

Ahora saltaba de alegría y de felicidad mientras él la iba metiendo más y más rápido, embistiéndola hasta el fondo, sacándola sin piedad. Estuvo tentada a levantar el brazo como si se tratara de un rodeo y montara a un toro, pero debía guardar la compostura y contenerse para no parecer demasiado infantil.

Qué tontería, lo hizo de todas formas y rió como nunca mientras lo montaba y levantaba el brazo como su montara al feroz toro. Percibió la vergüenza ajena de Japón que escondió la cabeza entre los hombros, casi como si le costara trabajo no reírse también. Le daba un poco de pena, pues con esas pintas de lolita que andaba trayendo encima actuando de esa forma debía de romperle todo el encanto su fantasía. Que se jodiera, nunca pretendió ser una _lady_ como Inglaterra y él siempre soñaron que fuera.

— ¿Te gusta que te monte fuerte, Japón?

—_Hai_—respondió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de placer y cerrando los ojos por el deleite de estar dentro de ella.

— ¿Te gusta más que te salte sobre ti como una _cowgirl_ en lugar de hacerlo como esas_ ladys_ a las que tanto adoras?

Silencio. Estaba a punto de mandarlo al infierno cuando Japón al fin contestó:

—_Hai_, me gusta mucho más la manera en que usted lo hace. ¡_Onegai_, siga saltando sobre mí de esta forma! —Japón le estaba rogando. Nunca lo había visto rogar tanto para que lo satisficiera. Su cuerpo sudoroso y los cabellos pegados a su cara producto de ello se lo decían: él estaba ardiendo, ya no aguantaba más. Ni ella tampoco.

— ¡Dame todo lo que tengas, Keeks! ¡Dámelo!

La abrazó y obedeció poseído por un frenesí sexual que no había sentido en muchos años. Escondió su cara en su escote, deleitándose contra su suavidad mientras daba las embestidas finales antes de comenzar a derramar su esperma en su interior. América tampoco se quedó atrás y rodeó con más fuerza su cadera con sus piernas en el momento de su orgasmo. La sensación de recibirlo dentro era maravillosa.

Cayó jadeando sobre ella al suelo. Levantó la vista con la respiración dificultada para verla. Su placer. En ese instante lo comprendió. Llevó sus dedos al punto de la unión de ambos y comenzó a masturbarla, subiendo hacia su sensible botón. América se retorció con su toque y al estar tan excitada no faltaron muchos segundos para que también disfrutara su parte.

Se retiró de su interior y siguió acariciándola de lado, junto a ella. América decidió usar sus manos para hacer lo mismo con él, toqueteando las duras puntas de sus pezones, sus pectorales, su abdomen, la parte baja de su vientre y hasta los oscuros y escasos rizos alrededor de su pene ahora flácido. Todo lo que ella veía y tocaba le parecía hermoso. Viéndolo desnudo, con el kimono sexymente abierto se dio cuenta de una cosa: ella aún estaba vestida.

A los japoneses les gustaba mucho más el sexo con ropa puesta, no mucha al menos, solo la necesaria para no estar desnudos. Japón le explicó una vez que no había nada hermoso ni grácil en un cuerpo completamente desnudo sin los coloridos tonos de la ropa que le daban un toque artístico. Ella de inmediato lo tildó de chalado. Hoy, sin embargo, después de esa fabulosa sesión de sexo, no estaba tan segura de que su concepto estuviera tan apartado de la realidad.

—Todavía tengo este molesto traje encima, Keeks— le hizo ver haciendo movimientos con sus senos. Él la miró interesado. No obstante, una oscura sombra se apoderó de su mirada que de inmediato apagó toda la sensualidad que él proyectaba con sus ojos—. ¡No sabes cómo deseo quitármelo!

Él se levantó del suelo calmadamente. La miró. No parecía muy convencido. Pero se veía muy sexy, eso sí.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude a quitárselo?

— _Yes!_ ¡Es lo que he deseado todo el día! —asintió cabeceando entusiasmada ¡Al fin le diría adiós a esas molestas ropas que Inglaterra le ayudó a escoger! Esperó a que Japón se ubicara tras ella para que se lo quitara.

Japón deslizó el cierre lentamente, aguantando la respiración. Sus manos temblaban en realidad. Se obligó a no pensar más en eso para no estropear el hermoso momento que ambos estaban construyendo. Dudó. ¿Y si hacía algo imperdonable otra vez, algo que la enojara mucho más que la vez anterior? Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Ah! El broche del sujetador. América estaba usando uno aunque no se le notara. Japón tragó saliva: otra vez estaba nervioso y rojo como un tomate. Deslizó el vestido por los hombros y se ocupó de besar al menos uno mientras lo fue haciendo, aprovechando para besar también el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente. Ella se estremeció.

— ¿Kiku?

— ¿Si?

América se sonrojó un poco. Sus ojos se volvieron perversos.

—Sería mucho mejor si también me quitaras el sujetador.

Tragó saliva otra vez. Sus manos temblaban mientras desabrochaba el sujetador y cumplía su deseo. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso y mucho. El peor enemigo siempre es uno mismo, lo sabía. No tendría más miedo de no saber que él mismo era el causante de sus preocupaciones. Desde aquel día tenía miedo de sus deseos. Y ahora estaba por enfrentarse directamente al más peligroso de ellos, al que lo había mantenido lleno de temores durante semanas.

— ¿Todo bien, Japón? —preguntó con inocencia. Ella no tenía la culpa de su perversión.

—_Hai_. —Tembló. Le estaba mintiendo y se odiaba a sí mismo por mentir, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que fingir fortaleza. Ella había cargado bastante ya con sus temores.

Quitó el sujetador. Sus hermosos pechos quedaron libres y aunque no los podía ver por suerte desde esa posición, los adivinaba tan bellos como siempre. Ella se recargó contra él y sintió cómo se relajaba sobre su torso descubierto, tal como lo tenía ella ahora. Esperó. No hizo ningún movimiento.

— ¿No vas a tocarlos?

— Yo… — ¿Cómo le decía que tenía miedo de hacerlo? ¿Cómo le explicaba que temía que _eso_ ocurriera de nuevo si los tenía otra vez a su alcance? Ella pensaría que era un enfermo, un pervertido ¡un asqueroso degenerado! y con razón. Si se alejaba de él esta vez de verdad no tendría manera de detenerla. Tenía que contenerse y hacer uso de su fuerza mental. Podía lidiar con eso. Por ella tenía que hacerlo.

Tomó ambos pechos con sus manos y se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo hecho: tan blanditos, tan suaves al tacto, tan grandes, tan… ¿llenos? Tuvo el impulso de alejarse cuando por su mente pasó ese pensamiento, pero no podía ser ¿cierto? Eran solo cosas que su depravada cabeza le quería hacer ver.

Acariciaba sus pechos lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo de disfrutarlos como si la vida se le fuera en ello, palpando cada detalle en ambos. Eran las cosas más bonitas que sus manos habían tenido el privilegio de tocar y su boca el de probar, salvo quizás únicamente por la boca de América-san: ese dulce manantial del que bebía… pero no debía pensar en cosas así, debía concentrarse en proporcionarle placer a su amada y demostrarle que ya había superado ese penoso incidente y dejarle en claro que nunca, nunca jamás volvería ocurrir.

—Japón…

— ¿Si?

— Te quiero frente a mí, _please_. Quiero verte mientras me tocas ¡quiero tocarte también, _baby_!

La prueba de fuego había comenzado.

Sin esperar a que él se colocara frente a ella, América dio la vuelta sorpresivamente. Japón quedó noqueado al ver sus hermosos pechos protagonistas de sus fantasías justo delante de él y sin ningún aviso. No estaba preparado sicológicamente para eso, aún no. ¿Por qué América cometía esas imprudencias siempre sin esperar a que él se sintiera listo? Esto le recordaba mucho a la primera vez que vino a su casa por el asunto de las ballenas.

Sus pechos. Pechos. Lindos pechos. Bonitos y deliciosos pechos. La boca se le hacía agua de solo verlos e imaginar las muchas maneras en que podrían hacer boing al rebotar como un flan. ¿Cuántas horas no se había pasado imaginando y creando teorías sobre su rebote en distintas situaciones? Pechos redondos, más grandes que naranjas y un poco más pequeños que melones: del tamaño perfecto para sus manos. ¡Oh! Dulces pechos… ¡Qué enfermo y depravado era!

Quería apretujarlos con sus manos, amasarlos como si se tratara de una masa para postre. Deleitarse con su sabor, mordisquearlos levemente hasta que las puntas se pusieran duras y rojas. Usar su lengua como un pequeño látigo sobre ellas para hacerla estremecer y gimotear de placer rogando por más. Lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones ¿por qué no podría hacerlo de nuevo?

Porque había cometido el error de pasar el límite. Porque sus deseos lo había habían conducido sin querer a hacerle daño, y eso era lo que menos quería. La idea de imaginarla lastimada por su culpa le dolía demasiado. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente para apartar esos pensamientos de una vez. Inmediatamente. No podían continuar con esto.

— ¿Japón? —América se sorprendió de que él la volviera a cubrir con el traje. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía.

—Se enfermará si se queda mucho tiempo así. —Puso la cara más apacible que pudo. Se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. América no la aceptó.

— ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó enfadada, cruzándose de brazos—. Siempre te han gustado mis mi pechos ¡te morías de ganas de verlos antes y ahora parece que te espantaran!

—Yo… — No supo qué decir. América lo miró con enojo. Lo que quería evitar era que se molestara con él e irónicamente lo había conseguido de todas formas ¿Qué podía hacer? Si no le decía la verdad, independientemente si ella lo recordaba o no, se molestaría de todos modos—. No puedo hacerlo, América-san, no puedo. —No sin lastimarla al menos.

América se lo quedó viendo un instante sin parpadear, completamente inmóvil como si no pensara. Japón, preocupado, se agachó junto a ella creyendo que le había ocurrido algo y cuando bajó sus defensas ella se quitó la parte de arriba de su traje y lo abrazó dejando su cabeza a la altura de sus pechos.

—_So cute!_ —le acarició el cabello mientras lo apegaba más a ella. Japón tardó en reaccionar. Estaba atrapado. Su cuerpo pedía algo que su razón le negaba. Ella debió notar la fuerza con la que sus parpados se cerraban temblando, como si le doliera estar así con ella y la forma en que apartaba el rostro hacia un lado avergonzado, porque añadió—: Es por lo de la última vez ¿cierto?

Así que no lo había olvidado después de todo. Le dolía, le dolía enormemente verse envuelto en la misma situación y sentir los mismos impulsos de ese momento, impulsos que lo habían llevado al límite hasta lanzarlo. Al punto de hacerle daño a América. No quería que ella lo odiara. No podría vivir con eso. Si unas pocas semanas habían sido un martirio, toda una vida debía ser un infierno sin su presencia.

—_Gomensai_…—se disculpó profundamente avergonzado de sí mismo. Cometió el error de abrazarla. Se dio cuenta de que había sido una estupidez al notar que así estaba más unido a sus pechos que antes. Quitó las manos y las bajó al piso apenas se dio cuenta. Se sentía tan tonto. —. _Gomenasai. _

Ella le acarició el cabello. Cerró los ojos esperando que lo jalara y lo apartara de su abrazo, pero no lo hizo. Japón tampoco se atrevía a levantar el rostro y mirarla a la cara. Nunca había sido un cobarde, siempre se enfrentó a sus miedos en el pasado; pero sentía tanto ahora que no era capaz de levantar la mirada y comprobar sus temores. Su honor no era lo más importante en juego, sino mantener su corazón y alma en una pieza y sobrevivir sabiendo que la había perdido para siempre. Ella no solo tenía el derecho de dejarlo, sino que _debía_ hacerlo por su bien.

—Es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí. —dijo, aparentando una calma que no sentía. Mucho temía no estar hablando solamente del encuentro sexual—. _Onegai_, acepte mis disculpas. Si continuamos probablemente terminaré haciendo algo que no quiero.

América hizo una mueca, pero por alguna razón no habló. Los océanos de sus ojos parecían turbios como en una tormenta, cristalinos. Aún así, no fue capaz de decir nada. Ambos se mantuvieron mirando largo rato a los ojos hasta que ella finalmente habló después de morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, enojada sin saber con quién:

—Admito que cuando sucedió tenía un poco de miedo. Quiero decir, ¡eso no pasa todo los días! No me lo esperaba. —Japón cerró un ojo mientras retrocedía el cuerpo cuando ella alzó la voz, tremendamente culpable—. Acepto que tal vez no reaccioné de la mejor manera y creí que se trababa de mi imaginación ¡hasta que me di cuenta de que en verdad te estaba amamantando!

Japón se sintió culpable de nuevo, esta vez por haber hecho que América-san se sonrojara y avergonzara como nunca la había visto hacer en toda su vida. No era para menos tampoco. La lactancia erótica no era un tema que se hablara casualmente. A él tampoco le gustaba hablar abiertamente sobre esa parafilia suya.

— ¡Pero esa no es razón para terminar! —agregó, completamente segura de sus palabras—. ¡No vamos a tirarlo todo a la basura por algo así! Anda. —Le ofreció sus pechos haciéndolos hacia adelante con sus manos—. Tómalos. Son tuyos.

Japón no creía que todo pudiera ser así de fácil. La cuestionó inmediato, tremendamente tentado a seguir sus palabras y a obedecer sus impulsos:

— ¿Y si _eso_ ocurre otra vez?

—Sucederá y ya. ¡No puedes privarte toda una vida de algo que te gusta por el simple miedo de que ocurra algo que no quieres!

Sonaba tan sencillo si lo veía de ese modo. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como ella creía. Pero la realidad siempre era más abrumadora. Dudó, pero la tentadora imagen que se le ofrecía fue más convincente que sus temores.

Abrió la boca y tomó la rosada punta de sus pechos entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos al sentir que ella se tensaba entre sus brazos mientras la abrazaba. Dio una lamida alrededor de la aureola dentro de su boca. Se separó de ella. Ambos se miraron y ella le sonrió con orgullo. Nada malo había ocurrido. Confiado, Japón fue a la carga por más.

Esta vez el sonoro chupetón resonó a través de toda la habitación. Se avergonzó, pero no lo suficiente para parar ya que tenía la más dulce de todas sus fantasías en su boca; solo pudo sonrojarse mientras le daba placer oral y ella se lo permitía. No era para nada un sacrificio, sino un verdadero y auténtico privilegio. Estimuló sus pechos con sus dedos al tocarlos, apretando para facilitar la succión. La oyó gemir sonoramente de placer. Contento y confiado de sus habilidades alargó las manos hacia ambos pechos para apretarlos y brindarle más placer manual. América volvió a gemir más fuerte que antes. Apretó de arriba abajo.

Fue entonces cuando volvió a ocurrir. Otra vez, igual a la anterior. Asustado y temerosos hizo el intento de alejarse soltando el pezón de su boca. La miró hacia arriba temblando. América lo observó detenidamente: era la primera vez que lo veía así de indefenso e inseguro. Todo en él temblaba. Incluso los labios cuando parecía intentar hablar, probablemente para disculparse. ¡Cuánto miedo debía sentir! La imagen que tenía de él de un hombre insensible se quebró en mil pedazos.

Lo abrazó para su sorpresa. Él no entendía por qué ella le estaba brindando amabilidad cuando todo demostraba que era un ser horrible, indigno de todo ese amor que le ofrecía. Se preguntaba si ella realmente entendía lo monstruoso que era o estaba demasiado cegada por sus sentimientos para verlo. Siendo así, era su deber como amigo hacerle ver la verdad. Cuanto antes mejor.

Pero América sí entendía: entendía que todo este tiempo había estado buscado refugio en él: ya fuera para pedir su ayuda, consejo, apoyo o simple afecto. Siempre iba a él a buscar algo que acababa dándole. Mucho antes de que comenzaran a salir, cuando solo eran amigos. Japón era la voz de la sensatez, de lo práctico y no dudaba en ser duro con ella si a la larga acababa ayudándola. Siempre tenía tiempo para ella aunque tuviese que postergar sus propios asuntos para socorrerla. Él siempre le había dado todo de sí y era tiempo de devolverle el favor.

—Siempre fuiste mi refugio, Japón—le dijo cariñosamente mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos. Él la miró a los ojos buscando un indicio de que mentía, pero no lo encontró—. Ahora yo quiero ser el tuyo porque soy tu heroína ¿ok? Está bien si sigues. Me gusta—admitió con un poco de vergüenza—. Me gusta sentir como bebes de mí. _Please_, hazlo hasta saciarte. Soy toda tuya, _baby_.

Diablos, la palabra quedaba tan bien con el momento que parecía ser un chiste. Japón se levantó lentamente viéndola a los ojos. América pensó que iba a abandonarlo todo y se marcharía; pero en lugar de eso, acunó dulcemente su rostro en su mano y la besó. Fue el beso más romántico que le hubiera dado alguna vez. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo más. Sintió cómo él iba bajando por su mentón formando un camino de besos hasta su cuello. Siguió sin abrir los ojos. Japón estaba ya a la altura de sus pechos otra vez cuando rozándolos con las yemas de los dedos finalmente acercó la boca hasta succionar.

Torbellinos de emociones y sensaciones se hicieron presentes en su interior cuando él comenzó a sorber sonoramente con urgencia. Era tan, tan evidente que soñaba hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo que se sintió tremendamente orgullosa de ser la encargada de complacerlo. Dolía, dolía como el infierno, sobre todo cuando apretaba su pecho fuertemente con sus manos para extraer más, pero le encantaba ¡era tan placentero una vez tomaba el ritmo! Tabús aparte, era increíblemente delicioso y excitante. Siempre supo que con Japón las cosas funcionaban atípicamente. Era el hombre más cortés y correcto que conocía y también el más pervertido y déspota de todos. Abrazó su cuello para apegarlo más a su pecho. Nunca creyó que una experiencia así podría conducirla al orgasmo.

— _¡Yeah, baby! ¡Oh baby, oh baby!_ —gimió hasta caer al suelo con él de lado mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos. Quedó exhausta—. _¡Oh, baby! _—terminó de decir cuando el cielo de arcoíris terminó de desplegarse ante sus ojos. Escuchó un sonoro sorbo antes de sentir que él abandonaba la fuente que calmó su sed.

—_Arigato._ —Lo vio incorporarse a su lado hasta que sus cabezas quedaron a la misma altura, con la respiración agitada propia de alguien que ha sido saciado. A un extremo de su boca vio asomarse una pequeña gotita blanca. Japón la observó perversamente sonriendo antes de pasar la lengua por sus labios y acabar de quitarla. Sonrió de nuevo. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así. Su sonrisa perversa prometía mil noches más como esa. Estaba en verdad agradecido y eso podía verlo en su rostro repentinamente más brillante e iluminado—. _Arigato gozaimasu._

—De nada. ¡Ha sido un gustazo!—En todo sentido de la palabra. Esa imagen tan erótica iba a tardar años de salir completamente de su cabeza. Se apretujó junto a él para abrazarlo. Los párpados se le cerraban solos así que aprovechó que aún estaban despiertos para hablar:

—La próxima vez que te monte iré en vaqueros ¿ok? ¡Nada de vestiditos cursis en un buen tiempo!

—_Hai_—Japón asintió, jadeante.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí unos días hasta San Valentín. —Japón la miró, interesado. América le sonrió ampliamente—. Así que ¿cuántas habitaciones más nos quedan por estrenar?

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo otros lemons de la parejita en mente, para la tabla de 30 limones. Solo por si les interesa saber ;)<strong>


End file.
